


Сказ о ёжике Айзене

by fetishu



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetishu/pseuds/fetishu
Summary: Сказ про маленького, милого и самую капельку колючего Айзена-ежика.





	Сказ о ёжике Айзене

**Author's Note:**

> Атмосфера и боль от перевода названий, а не смысл.
> 
> Ночью надо спать, а не переписываться не пойми о чем.
> 
> Читать тем самым голосом из сказок древнерусских.

Представьте себе Айзена ежиком.

Маленьким, милым и колючим.

А Момо ему носит молочко, приговаривая: "Тайчо!"

В одно прекрасное утро, когда цвели цветочки и сакура летела лепестками, что все нервно на Бьякую оглядывались, Момо об ежика укололась. И тут Хитсугая рассвирепел. Пришел он, значится, к Айзену и говорит:

"Ежик, ежик, кровь Момо пролил? Пролил! Так получай!" — пытается ударить, да меч в колючках застревает.

Тут совсем рассердился капитан Хитсугая. Как шабахнет он на него со всей силы Херинмаревской, да промазал, ежик ведь мелкий, увернуться сумел.

Хотел уж было Тоширо запустить банкай с Хё:тэн Хяккасо, но тут кидается между ними Момо и кричит:

"Не тронь его, Широ-тян!"

"Хитсугая-тайчо да!" — тут же возопил он со всей злости японской, и заодно понял, что не по ежику в последний раз бил, а по Хинамори его ненаглядной.

"Эй, мелочь, не буянь. Взрослым спать мешаешь", — не пойми откуда донесся возглас гг всея фандома, раскачиваясь рыжей макушкой и прерывая тяжелые размышления и внутреннюю борьбу капитана.

С великим мученическим выражением лица промолчал Тошик, ибо он был одним из немногих действительно серьезных шинигами готея, каких еще поискать надо, и репутацию свою поддерживать надобно, ведь с его ростом только на ней и держится уважение.

А Ёжику тем временем мучительно хотелось спать. Вот уже три с половиной часа он ворочался на траве, комкал ростки. Холодный пот лился ручьями между иголок и падал в миску с молоком, заботливо принесенную Хинамори-кун. Закрывая глаза, он снова и снова видел огромный табун ужасных волков. Los lobos Старка. Их было больше, чем у него колючек. И как бы силен он ни был, волки были в разы больше и больше их было в разы.

Хотел он было завопить, что есть силы, но вспомнил он о гордости капитанской готея 13. Как зашипит и выгнет спинy огромным гоpбом. И убегут злобные волки из кошмаров, ибо боятся они серн горбатых сильнее хозяина своего, что эспадой не стал еще, в отличии от Нелл Кварцеволосой.

Рядом с ним все еще ругался зеленого отряда тайчо на всех необразованных дылд, которые лишь исполняют обязанности временно. Скучно стало ежику, и он взял и фыркнул, получилось у него так громко и эффектно, что облачко пара изо рта его туманом растеклось по округе. Щупальца незримо окружали всех присутствующих, ввергая в иллюзии из-за воздуха искаженного.

Испугались все, что у ежика Айзена легендарный занпакто пробудился, и как бросились бежать куда глаза не глядят.

И слышны издалека были только возгласы, да переругивания, да знаменитейшая фраза всея фандома:

"Для тебя — капитан Хитсугая!"

А ежик смотрел и думал, как ему джубантай тайчо то называть. Капитан Хитсугая или Хитсугая-тайчо?


End file.
